Eva Sanchez
Eva Sanchez is Tiago Marqués’ daughter. She is seen guarding Castell dels Sants' main entrance with a gun along with Ramon in Catalonia, Spain. Her grandparents are Xavier Marqués and Maria de Santos. Personality Eva has inherited her temperament and manners from his father, Tiago Marqués. From her looks, she means business. Eva is determined that she is not meant to follow his father’s steps with the Gnosticism, but soon she will learn that some people are born to do great things. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse After gathering some information about “La Maledicció”, George Stobbart and Nicole Collard discover that the painting is in fact a coded map to the location of the Tabula Veritatis, an ancient artefact which Father Simeon had claimed could raise the Devil. And for which he, and others, had already been murdered. The map guided them to Catalonia, Spain where this Castell is located. As they arrive to the premises of the Castel, they think it is deserted but soon discover that someone is not going to let them in so easily. As soon as they go near the main entrance, someone starts shooting at them. After Nico manages to make a diversion for the shooter, George is able to reach into the house’s courtyard. This is when he realizes he’s made it without getting shot, but he sure doesn’t feel lucky. Somehow George has to distract the sniper again, and this time he is on his own with a ghost from the past giving him an evil stare. Luckily, the goat is tied. After dealing with the goat, George notices a side view mirror of a near old car glinting in the sun and gives George and idea on how to draw away the shooter’s attention. By placing the mirror in a particular angle to reflect the glare of the sun, he is able to aim the light to the window the gunman is positioned. George is then able to go near the house. Here he is able to speak to the shooter who is determined to shoot any intruder that comes near the property. George tries to communicate the old man that he only wants to check the house in hopes to find something really important and he is not an enemy. The sniper tells George he is not going to let anyone hurt Señor Marqués. To George’s surprise, Tiago Marqués is alive. Moments later when he explains the man he is Marques’ friend, a woman points a gun at George and asks him to come with her. He quickly clarifies that he has been helping a man called Marqués in Paris and shows her “La Maledicció”. The woman, who happens to be Tiago’s daughter – Eva Sanchez, lets both George and Nico into the house. Once inside, Eva explains her father that someone is looking for him and surprises Marqués by giving him back the painting he wanted so eagerly to see again. Meanwhile George tries to decipher the painting’s secrets, Eva decides to keep watch outside and shoot any intruders on sight. Nico follows her to ask her some questions that might help solve the mystery of “La Maledicció”. Some time later, George goes to outside to check on Nico who tells her what she has learned about Tiago’s daughter. When he tries to start a conversation with Eva, she quickly tells George that she doesn't know what his scam is. He may have fooled his father but he doesn't fool her. After finally finding the library’s key to be able to see Gehnen’s papers, Nico asks George to take “La Maledicció” with him. Tiago is not going to let anything happen to the painting again, so he requests Eva to go with George so she can take good care of it. Once in the library they learn, thanks to a map founded inside Gehnen’s trunk, a connection between some relevant places of Catalonia and “La Maledicció” that in a specific order show the location of the “Tabula Veritatis”. After discovering this breakthrough Richard Langham appears on the scene, exposed now as Gehnen’s grandson, with Tiago Marqués being held captive. Langham now knows where the Tabula is located and plans to take Marqués with him to Montserrat. He leaves Nico, George and Eva locked inside the library with no way out. Luckily, thanks to a shoot from Langham’s gun to a wall of the room, a dim of light is exposed meaning that this particular part of wall is fake or hidden door. George inspects it and finds a secret mechanism which opens a hidden passage outside the property. Once outside, they all agree to travel to Montserrat’s train station to follow Langham’s footsteps and save Tiago Marqués’ life. Already in the station, Eva decides to follow Langham while George and Nico visit Santa Cova Chapel, a religious sanctuary and refuge used by the Gnostics hundreds of years ago up the hill. Eva is later seen inside Santa Cova Chapel seized by one of Langham’s game along with his father. She witnesses Tiago’s death in hands of Langham. Eva is then taken to Eden to help Langham fulfill his evil plan. Following the story in Eden, Eva is tied up to a column near an ancient altar inside very dark cavern. When George is thrown to a foggy water source by Langham, Nico asks Eva for answers on what to do now, but Tiago’s daughter has nothing relevant to say apart from a phrase his father repeated when she was young: “Pure light, white light, will conquer". By taking a look to her surroundings, Nico spots a large crack that runs from one side of the altar. A sublime light radiates from it, that’s it. Nico remembers she is loaded with very potent explosives so tells Eva to run and goes ahead to plant the incendiary device into the crack. Both Eva and Nico run rapidly from there and hide behind a rock formation. The explosion expands the crack and lets white light into the cave, pure light. George, with Tiago’s old medallion in hand, tries to focus the light so that it reflects where Langham is levitating just like he did with the fresco in the Gnostic Chapel of Castell dels Sants. Pura lux victura est, pure light will win. Langham reprimands George for trying to stop him from destroying Jehovah and ask him to stop. Nevertheless, George is not going to let the world embrace Lucifer because that would only mean the humanity’s destruction. He keeps holding Marqués’ medallion until the light consumes Langham’s body until its disintegration. The immense power that is created during this action makes the whole cavern tremble and fragments of rock start to fall as the floor shakes at the same time. George, Nico and Eva must leave quickly the cave before everything gets destroyed with them inside. Nico doesn’t forget to take the Tabula with them moments prior the collapse of the ancient sanctuary. Safe and sound, the three of them take a deep breath after being ejected out of the cavern by the blast of the explosion. Shears greets them effusively as he holds a meat brochette. As George and Nico discuss Eva’s future now that Langham has been defeated, she communicates them that it is her decision to take care of the Tabula Veritatis just how his father would have done if he was alive. Eva has now a Castell and a Gnostic Chapel to restore, and a new life to build as a Gnostic leader. 'Quotes' *George: “I can understand the old man being edgy, but you look like a woman who's seen the world.” : Eva: “Nice work. You managed to insult Ramon and me in one sentence.” *George: “I have your father's medallion.” : Eva: “So you're a thief too, huh?” *George: “Do you mind putting that down? I've had a really bad day.” : Eva: “Guns don't agree with you?” : George: “No. And neither do goats. I've got bruises in places that... well, you know. Places.” *George: “He's got an interesting line in burps.” (Talking about Ramon) : Eva: “You should feel privileged. It means he likes you.” *Eva: “I don't need Saints and Gods telling me how to live my life.” Trivia *Eva is a female given name, the Latinate counterpart of English Eve, derived from a Hebrew name meaning "life" or "living one." It can also mean full of Life or mother of life. It is the standard biblical form of Eve in many European languages. *When her mother died, Tiago Marqués brought her up. He tried to teach Eva the Gnostic history and said to her she had a religious vocation. Turns out she didn't and on her eighteen birthday she left home and never went back. *Until she came to Catalonia she knew nothing about the Castell. Eva thinks her father is losing it and she doesn't have much time for Gnosticism. She's never been here before - in fact Marqués never even talked about the place. As far as Nico can tell, Eva and her father never got on. She left home the moment she could and only came here because Marqués begged her because he thought he was in real danger. Later, the Gnosticism grows in her and he decides to be fully committed to it. *She owns a bar in Marseilles, which it might be full of cockroaches and other vermin. Eva learned how to use a gun so she could get rid of them. *Eva plans to shoot Medovsky on sight after seeing the forged provenance (See below) stating that he is the owner of “La Maledicció” and not his father. *''Provenance'': a record of ownership of a work of art or an antique, used as a guide to authenticity or quality. *Eva hates flowers. Gallery Eva threatens george.jpg|George's first encounter with Eva Sanchez Eva - george bs5.jpg|Eva and George at Castell dels Sants Eva - Nico - George in the library.png|At the library in the Castell Montserrat train station.png|Eva, Nico and George in Montserrat Eden 8.png|Eva tied to a column near the altar in Eden Eden 10.png|George, Nico and Eva escaping from the cave Eden 12.png|Eva, the Gnostic leader, with the Tabula Veritatis Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Montserrat, Spain Category:Castells dels Sants Category:Montserrat Monastery Train Station Category:Santa cova chapel Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Eden Category:Iraq, Asia